


Flirted with her but got you

by Rainfalls



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilled likes all women, especially Martha. His insistence on getting Martha causes him some trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirted with her but got you

Anthony pushed his hair back and walked confidently to the bar. There was the lady of his dreams, with beautiful brown locks and red full lips. He smirked today he was going to get her. He alwayd gets what he wants afterall. He was rich and handsome, he was going to use that to his advantage.

'Hello Martha.' He whispered to her ear from behind.

'Anthony. I'm busy at the moment. Do not disturb my work.' She drawled taping his cheek. Why does this woman always reject him? It just makes him want her more. 

'But you are sitting here all alone, I can't leave a beautiful lady by herself.' He sat beside her, hands around her waist.

'You know very well why I'm here. I have told you many times that I am a consiglier and you are not my target.' 

'How am I not your target, I'm rich and powerful! I could pay you to escort me.' Martha scoffed, taking his hand of her waist and walked away. Anthony got up and followed her. She can't ignore him! Who else in this room was more valuable to escort them him? Not Adam, even though he had a fling with Martha, Adam was way to obsessed with Max at the moment.

'Steven!' Anthony looked towards who she was calling over. Him?! He may look cute but there was no way he was her target. Out of everyone in the room, he looked the least powerful. Anthony never even saw him here before, his suit wasn't tailored properly either! 

'Hi Martha! Thank you for waiting, I was a bit lost because of how large this place is.' Steven smiled stupidly as he hugged her. How does he get to hug her and Anthony not allowed to even touch her.

'That is not a problem Steven.' She smiled gently at him. Never has Anthony seen her smile like that on a job, he stood there in shock. Why was he so special? Steven looked up at him, noticing Anthony standing next to Martha. 

'Who is your friend?' 

'He was just leaving' Martha glared at Anthony. No, he was not going to leave until he finds out why Martha was with him. 

'It's okay Martha I have nothing to do at the moment. I'm Anthony.' He streched out his hand and gave his fakest smile. Steven shyly reached out, blushing as he shook his hand.

'Do you want a drink?' Anthony then guided Steven away from Martha. If he does not get her, no one will.

He paid for their drinks, endlessly insisting on Steven to drink more. Steven got redder as he drank whatever he was given. Steven was so easy to manipulate. Anthony continually questioned him, bot giving Martha a chance to talk to him.

'I'm drunk.' Steven giggled. 'I need ta go home.' Steven leaned onto Anthony. 

'I will get a cab, stay here while me and Anthony go and get one.' Martha yanked Anthony out of his chair, until they were far enough from Steven. 

'Now listen here, he is now your responsibility. Make sure not a slingle hair on him is hurt.'

She shoved him into the wall once she called a cab. Martha walked briskly of, she dies not have time for Anthony's antics. Anthony loved how confident and fierce she was, nothing turns him on more. Sadly he was now stuck with a drunken mess.

He sighed and headed back to where they left Steven. But from afar all he could see was a huge crowd there. Martha would kill him if he lost him. Anthony briskly walked there to discover that Steven was in the middle of the group of people. 

'Chilly! These people said that you are chilly willy.' Steven adorably latched onto him, singing his name repeatedly. They must have told him that he was Chilled Chaos. He was known by that name because he had a heart of ice and caused chaos with all the hearts he has broken.

'Great, now let's go.' He held him up by the waist. Steven took this as an invitation to nuzzle into his neck. He grumbled it was actually pretty cute, no he can't think of his rival as cute. He was straight! 

Suddenly, they triped and Steven fell on top of him.  
They were awkwardly positioned with Steven's head on his chest and Anthony's leg between his legs. 'I love you chilly willy.' Steven mumbled. Okay. Maybe Anthony was bicurious. 

After that, Anthony quickly got them back up when he saw the cab stop infrount of them. He sat Steven down at a ledge nearby. As he opened the door, someone placed their hand on his which was opening the cab door.

'I'm sorry Anthony, you don't mind if I take this cab right?' There stood the gorgeous Jess, fluttering her long lashes at him. Anthony shook his head and opened the door for her, he was a gentleman after all. He could never deny a lady's wishes. 'Oh, thank you Anthony.' She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. 

Right, now what should he do with Steven. It was peak hour so to catch a cab now would be a headache. He sighed, deciding that bringing him back to his home using his car would not be that much of a trouble.

-

When he finally got Steven back home, he would not get of him. Steven was way to clingy drunk. He was lucky he was cute because Anthony would have left by now. He also did not know how he stayed over for the night.

'Hi… why are you in my house? Do you want breakfast?' Steven poked him in the cheek. 

'Do you have bacon?' Antgony rolled over to face Steven.

'No, I am making egg Benedict though.' Anthony hummed in reply, slowly getting up. He watched as Steven shuffle into the kitchen. He then picked up his phone to see it flooded with messages.

Galm :

Where are you? We have work. I better not find you in the dumpster.

Smarty:

Galm is freaking out :P

He forgot that Galm was picking him up and what a mother hen he was. It was always a wonder why Galm dated Smarty. Galm is the one everyone depends on and Smarty well is Smarty. He quickly replied that he would get there by himself and might be late. 

After the delicious plate of egg Benedict with tomatoes on toast, Anthony left. His phone buzzed, probably Galm telling him he was outside waiting to pick him up.

He walked out the door and sat in the car, he knows Galm got someone to take his car already. 

'I can't believe you were late, you missed the meeting. They want us to go meet the boss of the other company and as our boss you need to meet him.' Galm complained as he told him what happened in the meeting.

'Apparently, no one has meet him because he is the godfather.' Smarty gave his useless part of the story.

'Sure, Smarty.' Galm sighed as Smarty beamed at him as if he was being praised.

'You look hot when you're mad.' Smarty declared as he took Galm's hand. Ugh. Couple stuff. Chilled fake vomited.

'Shut up!' Smarty swated the back of his head.

-

He didn't expect the other boss would want to meet him in some small cafe. Saw a confident man walk in, heels clicking, wearing a suit and sunglasses like some jerk. Alongside him a very small, familiar figure.

Chilled stood up and had his hand out for a handshake. A strong grasp met his, giving one firm shake. 

'Ritz and this Ze.' Ze perked up from hearing his name.

'Chilly Willy?' Ze smiled as he walked up to hug him. Earning Chilled an icy glare from Ritz. Then Ze unknowingly sat right between them. Why was Steven here? If they got to bring their personal assistant, Chilled should have brought Tom.

Then Ze raised his hand to get a waiter's attention. 

'I want a salad, no dressing and apple juice. Do you guys want anything?'

'Coffee.' Both Ritz and Anthony replied at the same time. The waiter nodded, then left.

'Right lets get down to business.' Ritz said once their orders came in, ignoring Ze who was munching away on his food. They dicussed all the topics as Ritz sometimes helped clean Ze's face. Really, why did Ze come? Did Ze just want to eat lunch?

After the talk, Ritz stood up and beckoned Ze to finish up his drink. 

'No, I wanna hang out with Chilly some more.' Ze pouted. 

'No, Ze.' Thank god, he didn't want to have to be Ze's babysitter.

'Aww, how about a date Chilly Willy?' Chilled look up to see adorable puppy eyes that no one could resist and a face behind that seems to describe how he would kill him for agreeing.

Of course, Chilled agreed, not because of Ze but just to spite Ritz. It was nice how Ze adorably smiled at him, giving his a quick kiss on the check before he left.

-

He did not expect that agreeing to the dateled to somany things. From people coming to interrogate him to someone telling him what Ze likes. So weird that so many people cared about just one date. It was kind of insulting. So what if Anthony was a lady's man, he was going to treat all his dates the same,with respect and lavishing them with stuff.

He dressed up in his best suit, which makes his muscles look good. Reserved a fancy restaurant. No one can say he didn't have game. 

Everything was going to plan until, the stupid gangsters came into the restaurant. Chilled tried to ignore them and continue to enjoy his time with Ze. He was really starting to like Ze. Ze liked the same video games he did and- A loud clatter was heard. Their table flipped infrount of them. In slow motion, you could see Chilled stand up and sock the guy in the face. Then a sharp pain from behind him. It was a flurry of motion until all tge attackers were down, underneath Ze.

'Ze?' Chilled looked confusedly at Ze. Ze rushed forward to Chilled.

'Are you okay?'

'More importantly, are they?' Chilled chuckled. As an army of suits marched in to clean the mess. Chilled was a little confused about that.

Suddenly, Galm was infrount of him. 

'Galm? Why are you here?'

'Are you stupid Chilled! You attack gangsters and you're on a date with the godfather?!' GaLm hissed even though Ze who was clearly next to him could hear that. Huh. Well that makes more sense.

'Not the best date, huh?' Ze defeatedly played with the tablecloth on the ground.

'I wouldn't know, we haven't even went on another date yet.' Ze's eyes widen. He crawled over and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I really feel like the Fandom I put them in should be Derp Crew but I can't find it.


End file.
